<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Really Take It Easy by Arsoemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083193">You Should Really Take It Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon'>Arsoemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mundane AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemy Lovers, Frottage, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Ryukechi, Smut, or something like that, ryugoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi wants to drink. Ryuji is the only one free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mundane AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should Really Take It Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the Best Laid Plans universe. Not really spoiler heavy or too related, but this does come after the whole of the bigger story, if you’re keeping track of the order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a knock at the door. Ryuji opens it without question and motions the visitor in. As will happen on occasion, Akechi found himself in the mood to drink. A lot. Designated driver straight to rehab amounts. And as will happen just as often, Ryuji was down to join.</p><p> </p><p>What they don’t usually encounter is the situation they’re in now: only Ryuji was free tonight. Akechi almost called it off, wanting to spend as little time as possible one-on-one with anyone, let alone Ryuji. But his desperation to forget everything for a night outweighed the imminent awkwardness, but now here he is, standing by the door waiting to be told where he can put his shoes and coat and already just a bit more inclined to choose sobriety and go back home. Who knows what those two got into the moment he left, though. Akechi grimaces.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh drinks are in- oh.” Ryuji takes the shoes and coat from Akechi’s hands and carries them to a nearby closet. “Drinks in the fridge. Knock yourself out.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi wastes exactly zero time making his way to the kitchen and browsing the extensive variety in the fridge. He grabs two of the nearest cases as brings them to the surprisingly nice coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“You pick this yourself?” He asks the blond ambling back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Roommate wanted to try them and hated them. ‘But they’re on sale! Why <em>not</em> get two?’” He mocks. “If you like em, you can have em.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant the table,” Akechi takes his first sip and checks the label for what the hell that flavor is, just barely hearing the “sorta” Ryuji gives in answer to his question, completely missing the explanation for it.</p><p> </p><p>The tv is on at a volume that’s easy to tune out which is just as well. This seems to just be one long commercial break. Ryuji sits on the other end of the nice coffee table shuffling a deck of cards. Akechi finds himself rubbing the wood next to his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“So why you wanna drink so bad anyway,” Ryuji doles out cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Akechi slowly picks up his hand as Ryuji tells him which game they’re playing. <em>Because even when I think I’m finally ready to let someone in, they leave anyway?</em> the answer he would never give, especially not this early in the evening. A flash of anger at the fact that he even let the thought surface. He slams down the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> okay drinking with the guy who tried to kill your best friend?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He quirks an eyebrow.</span></p><p> </p><p>Ryuji pauses as he sorts his hand before picking a card to play.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess ‘cause you failed,” Ryuji goes back to looking through cards. “He’s alive, mostly alright. And part of that is even thanks to you, I’m sure.” Akechi’s brow furrows. “And ‘cause if I know anything after all that, it’s that people can change.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi takes his turn and reaches for another drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The game and several bottles having long since ended, they sit at the short table talking about whatever comes to Akechi’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“And I just think that’s bullshit. Why would dessert make me popular? Oh shit...” Akechi scowls as he spills a bit of his drink on himself. He gulps down the rest as Ryuji goes to grab a towel and is reaching for a cup to fill with whatever Ryuji’s having when he returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, haven’t you had enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-no?” He hiccups, all his concentration going into keeping the bottle still as he pours.</p><p> </p><p>“You should really take it easy, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“F-hic-k you, Ryuji. Fuck you,” he takes a clumsy sip. “You just keep your pretentious ideas over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just looking out for you. It only gets worse from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. I forget. You’re always on the side of-right which means I’m the bih-bad guy again. I sho-should’ve known you were gonna holier-than-thou me on this too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think jus because you never had to fight for attention that you’re better.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji scowls. “You know nothin’ about me. All you know is Akira’s my best friend and we used to be phantom thieves. Don’t act like you know a damn thing. Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you never take anything serious. Everything is a chance to be as vulgar as possible. You are a child in a grown man’s body.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi holds his eye contact as he takes another sip. Ryuji takes a deep breath, calming his building anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time to stop.” Ryuji pushes himself up from the table, a bit unsteady from the drinks and stiff from sitting in almost the same position for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Running away because I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Ryuji holds the garbage bag out for Akechi to push his empty bottles into and snatches the nearly empty bottle of vodka off the table before Akechi can reach for it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Mad, <em>Ryuji</em>?” Akechi attempts to quirk an eyebrow. Wordlessly, the blond comes and grabs him up under the arms, helping to support his weight as he walks him to his room. Akechi continues spewing insults, many of which are too incoherent or otherwise senseless to pay much attention to.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji all but flings him into bed and is turning to make his way back to the living room when something tugs at his wrist. He stumbles, just barely catching himself before too much of his weight can land on the one who did the pulling. Akechi groans at the pain. Or that’s what Ryuji assumes as he mutters an apology and tries to push himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’re you going!” Akechi pulls again, this time making Ryuji fall right on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Akechi....” Ryuji’s breathing stills as his heart bounds in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuji.” Akechi looks him in the eye, his expression new and impossible to read. Ryuji freezes as he feels lips meet his own, once, twice before moving to his ear. His blood runs cold for just a flash of a moment before boiling in his veins and flooding his face with color and something else with vitality.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi’s fingernails graze Ryuji’s lower back as they reach to pull the blond’s shirt off and that’s when he snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey-!” Akechi shifts beneath him and a gasp escapes as Ryuji realizes. They’re both hard. His mind is racing to keep up with his senses. He can hear the sounds he’s making before he registers the feeling of the other’s lips on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi stops for a moment—coming to his senses, Ryuji assumes—before sinking his teeth into Ryuji’s trapezius.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- shit!” He pushes himself up, Akechi losing his grip but following close behind. When his mind next catches up, Ryuji finds himself sitting, running his hands up and down Akechi’s now bare sides as the other straddles his lap. He can feel where they’re pressed together and barely realizing it, starts to roll his hips upward. Akechi growls and slams their lips together before biting Ryuji’s lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji groans and takes a handful of Akechi’s hair, pulling his head away a bit roughly. Akechi stays there, still digging his fingers into Ryuji’s triceps, still holding himself in place as Ryuji continues to grind against him. His loud, open moaning melts into a desperate and demanding chant of “more.” Ryuji picks up his pace, his eyes glued to a thin trail of drool running down Akechi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuji...” It sounds like it was meant to be a growl. Ryuji let’s go of Akechi’s hair and wraps his arms firmly around him, pulling him even closer and holding him there. His own pressure building, Ryuji buries his face in Akechi’s shoulder, his panting through his clenched teeth only slightly muffled.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi tenses, his fingers digging further still. A growl rips from Ryuji’s throat as their hips come to a juddering stop. </p><p> </p><p>They remain panting and limply grasping each other for some unknown amount of time before Ryuji collapses onto his back, both of them falling asleep on the spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the first thing not Shukita in nature is... this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>